SMB Side Story Series: Gamma's Fantasies
by Arietta-Haru
Summary: [Supposedly Miserable But... side story] Gamma dreams of Kariya Misaki (Kariya Masaki). He fantasizes that he is the only man in Misaki's eyes. . .
1. The princess is mine!

**Lou: I don't. . .Really remember why we came up with this. . . We just thought of a lot of side stories for our collab fic, _Supposedly Miserable But_. . . And we decided to go with this first. . . So yeah. . . It's mainly just Gamma's dreams/fantasies of him and Kariya. . .**

**Anyway. . . We hope you'll like this fic!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the InaIre series**

**(It's ironic how we published this on RanMasa day . . . Seeing that Yuu's a big fan of RanMasa . _ .)**

* * *

**Fantasy #1: **Medieval time~! (The princess is mine!)

Once upon a time, a princess, at a very young age ruled over the kingdom. She had short teal hair and golden yellow eyes, her personality as mischievous, but still knows when to stop, and her appearance as beautiful as every other princess'. Her name is Kariya Misaki.

Her faithful knight of the royal court and guardian, Gamma, had been friends with her since the beginning of time. But a secret lies inside Gamma, and it's his feelings for Misaki!

And then one day...

Misaki decided she would go and see the village. She decided to put on a disguise, so no one would recognize it on, she sneaked out of the castle. She walked around, admiring the people and the village.

Eventually, she bought items she took interest in and when she decided to go back, she suddenly saw a group of young men looking at her direction. They were staring at her intently, like they wanted to-

"I-It's not safe here..." she murmured and walked to an alleyway, but she could hear footsteps following her.

"Are you okay, miss?" a voice asked her and she turned around to see a young boy. He had pink hair tied to pigtails and blue eyes. Odd, she never saw him in town before.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked.

"Maybe someone who could be your friend? I see you're trying to hide from those men, right?" he asked.

She nodded, "I know them, they were staring at me. I heard that they once tried to sneak into the castle. . ."

The boy pat her head, "I'll handle this! Take my hand if you want to be free!"

Hesitant but desperate, Misaki took Kirino's hand and watched as the men who followed her walked into the alleyway. The pink-haired boy with him started chanting words that Misaki couldn't understand...and then, a white light floated on his hands.

"HIIIYAAA!" he shouted and threw the light at them.

He started to run, with Misaki trailing behind him. The group were chasing them as soon as they recovered from the sudden attack.

"Th-They're gaining on us!" Misaki shouted.

"Not for long!" The boy smirked and started murmuring again, forming another light on his hands. He threw another one at them and started to run even faster.

Eventually, they lost the duo and decided to go back. The boy and Kariya hid inside a cave, catching their breaths.

"Wah! That's so cool!" Misaki commented, "You have to teach me that!"

The boy smiled, "Well, okay, sure. By the way, I never caught your name."

Misaki proudly showed her hand and grinned, "My name is Kariya Misaki!"

The boy smiled and shook her hand, "Name's Ranmaru. Kirino Ranmaru."

"So. . . You're the princess?" Kirino asked

"Yeah. . . I went out just to see what's happening."

"Oh, I see. You're quite young for a princess, don't you think? Do you have a royal adviser or something?"

The girl shook her head, "No. I rule the kingdom on my own… It's not that big to handle anyway."

"She's what?!" Gamma, the high-ranked soldier in the kingdom, cried out

"She's not at her room, sir." The maid informed

Gamma groaned and thought, _where did that girl run off to?_

"So, you've been practicing magic since you were little?"

"Yup. My dad's a wizard, so I learned a few tricks from him." the boy said proudly.

_"PRINCESS!" _someone called out

"Who was that?"

"It's probably Gamma…"

"Who?"

"Ah! My friend and also the best knight in the whole kingdom!"

"You like him?"

Misaki blushed and looked away, "Princess! Ah there you are!" Gamma said as he got off his horse. "Where were you?! I've been looking all over for you!" his eyes then fell on Kirino, "and who's he?"

"Ah, he's Ranmaru! And he's a-"

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, let's go." he grabbed the arm of the princess and turned around to leave when Kirino appeared in front of them, "Na ah, you're not going anywhere with the princess." he said, moving his finger from side to side.

"Why not?"

"I saved the princess. . . It's courtesy to have something from the princess…" he smirked

"And that is?"

The young wizard's smirk grew bigger

"Her heart."

Misaki and Gamma's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"You see. . . I've heard of the princess way before. And seeing her now, I grew to like… No. Love her."

Gamma guarded Misaki and said, "Well, you can't have the princess." he drew his sword and pointed it at Kirino.

Kirino moved the sword's tip to the left with his hand, "And why not? Is it because you like her? Are you his knight in shining armour?" he said, mockingly

Gamma blushed, "Shut up!" he swung his sword at the boy continuously, but Kirino kept dodging.

Kirino laughed at the knight's failure.

Gamma, frustrated, then thought of an idea, "Let's make a deal."

"A deal, you say?"

Gamma nodded, "We'll have a sword duel. If one get's to immobilize the other, it's their win. No magic."

"What's the catch?"

"If I win, you leave the kingdom and the princess alone. If you win. . . You can have the princess…"

Kirino thought for awhile, "alright, I accept your challenge." he snapped his fingers and a sword appeared in his hands.

"Let's do this!"

The two men clashed their swords, not giving a single inch. They were motivated to keep the prize.

But in the end, due to his expertise in sword fighting, Gamma won.

Kirino cursed under his breath and said,"You win. Fair and square." he looked at the princess and said, "It's too bad I can't have you, milady. Although, at the start, I knew I couldn't take your heart. Well, I better go now." before leaving, he turned to Gamma, "Just because you won. . . Doesn't mean that I won't get back at you. Just a warning." he smirked before he vanished.

Silence fell with the two, Misaki looked at Gamma and said, "G-Gamma. . . I-"

"It's fine, princess. . ."

"But, I…" the princess blushed when she felt Gamma's lips on hers.

"I promised to protect you, didn't I?" he said as he carried her in his arms, got on his horse and went back home.

* * *

**Yuu**: **...thanks for reading and please review! now i shall wallow in a hole and cry...yeah.**

**/Inserts myself: You can request other fantasies/dreams for Gamma, btw. . ./**


	2. My little red riding hood

**Lou: I don't know what I wrote... Okay, I mainly wrote this chapter but lol yeah. You have every right to question it I guess...**

**Well, we are back with this... side story that never continued after the first chapter until now!**

**But this was definitely fun to write haha #noregrets**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hey Mr. Wolf (My little red riding hood~)

A young girl of thirteen years, walked along in the forest with her white dress with red cloak and hood; together with her is a friend of hers, fourteen years of age, clad in a white shirt, black vest and brown pants.

"So… Ranmaru, why did you join me?" the young girl asked.

"I told you already Misaki, because your mom asked me to," the boy, Ranmaru replied, "There's been rumours of wolves these days, so your mom asked me to go with you to visit your—"

Misaki sighed, "I know, I know! I just don't get it why when I've been going here for the longest time. AND! Ranmaru, stop calling Ryuuji my mom, he's obviously a guy."

"Well he acts like a mom…" Ranmaru mumbled, to which the girl just sighed.

"Well anyway, I've been passing these woods for a long time and I have not seen any—" the girl was interrupted when she tripped on a protruded tree root and fell on the ground.

"Misaki!" Ranmaru raced to her side and knelt on one knee as the girl got up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

The boy looked for any injuries and sighed in relief when he found none, "That's good. Well, let's get going if we want to get back in town for supper." he said as he stood up and offered her a hand.

Misaki nodded and took the hand and stood up then pats her clothes lightly to get rid of the dust.

The two continued their trek but stopped when they heard howling, to which Ranmaru stopped as he heard them and motioned Misaki to stop and be quiet.

"Ranmaru?" Misaki whispered as she moved closer to the boy. The howling continued and they noticed that the sound was getting closer, until they heard someone greet them.

"Hello there~

The two was startled at the sudden greeting and turned their heads towards the person who greeted them… Well… Wolf-man or something, who stood beside a tree behind them.

"Who are you?" Ranmaru asked.

The wolf walked towards them and introduced himself, "The name's Gamma, and as you know, I'm the wolf you heard earlier."

Gamma stood in front of them proudly, he had a grey fur coat and hat that his ears protruded from. He smirked when he noticed them taking small steps backward, trying and wanting to escape.

"Now now, I don't mean harm. I told my name, so may I ask yours?" he said, as he pulled Misaki closer, and away from Ranmaru, and placed a finger under her chin, while his other hand moved to her waist and moved their bodies closer.

The girl just looked at Gamma, speechless as Ranmaru yelled at him, "Don't touch her!"

"My my, I'm just asking for the lady's name. You're a rude fellow, aren't you?" he said as he dodged the boy and moved himself and Misaki a bit farther from Ranmaru.

"The pink haired boy just glared at Gamma, who turned his attention again to Misaki, "So, m'lady… what's your name?" Gamma repeated with a seductive grin.

"M-Misaki…" she said, mesmerised by the wolf's eyes.

"Misaki, huh?" Gamma said as he licked his lips and fiddled with the red cloak, "That's a nice name…"

"Why you—" Ranmaru, once again, charged at Gamma, who only carried Misaki bridal style and leaped out of Ranmaru's way and to a tree branch, "Hey Pinky~ I'll be borrowing Misaki-chan for awhile, 'kay~" he said.

"Hey!" Ranmaru yelled, "Misaki!"

"Ranmaru!" Misaki yelled as she tried to get out of Gamma's grasp.

"Now now, don't fuss. I'll just be borrowing you for awhile." he smirked as he leapt from one branch to another, leaving Ranmaru behind.

"MISAKI!" Ranmaru yelled as he tried to chase them, as Misaki could no longer hear his continuous yelling.

**.:..::..:.**

Gamma stopped outside a cave and entered it, and placed Misaki down.

"Where's Ranmaru?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll return you to him… Soon." he said, as he moved closer and played with her hair.

Before Misaki could retort, she once again, was captivated with his eyes and remained speechless.

"I'll return you to him… Once I'm done with you, my little red riding hood." he said before lustfully kissing Misaki.

* * *

**Yuu: :')) I honestly don't know what to say lmao.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Everything is unfair

**Lou: Okay... I'm not that evil :3 **

**Sooooo, this was somewhat the request of _Hinano Kinsuke_, cause the request was a Witch Trial!AU, and this is sort of a Witch Trial!AU, just not the exact whole request that was made... Just the concept of the trials, and etc.**

**This was somewhat inspired by Professor Layton Vs. Phoenex Wright 3DS game, since it had Witch Trials and all that shiz...**

**Oh, and this chapter will be slightly different from the other two fics cause this has... angst. **

**Anyway, disclaimer, we don't own the InaIre series...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bewitched (Everything is unfair...)

"Ugh… More paper work?" Gamma groaned as he saw more papers piled up on his table.

"It's your fault for not working properly, Gamma…" Alpha said, looking up from the book he's reading.

Gamma rolled his eyes, "Say, what're you reading Alpha?"

"Some past cases on the witches…" Alpha replied.

"Ah… Witches…" he said with disgust, remembering what had happened to his family because of the witches. That's why he worked hard to become part of the court officials, so that he can put the witches to court for their wrongdoings and burn them to ashes.

"You really hate them, huh?"

"Of course." Gamma stood up from his seat, "Anyway, I'll go to town for a bit…"

"But what about your work?" Alpha inquired.

"Later." Gamma said as he walked out of his shared work room with Alpha and shut the door.

**.:..::..:.**

A teal haired girl skipped through the street market and whistled a peppy tune, with a basket in hand. "What should I buy today?" she muttered to herself as she paused her skipping and looked at the stalls selling many fruits, meat, fishes and vegetables.

Thinking of cooking up some fish for the night, she went ahead and bought them together with a few vegetables and fruits.

As she headed back to where she would be staying, she bumped into someone.

"Ah!" She yelped out and fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that, are you alright?" The person she bumped into, Gamma asked the girl who fell from their contact and offered her a hand.

"Yes, thank you." the girl said as she took his offer and stood up, dusting off the dirt on her clothes.

"Sorry about your fishes…" he said as he looked down at the fishes that fell off from the basket when they bumped into each other.

"Oh no! They were my dinner too…" the girl said, sulking.

Feeling guilty, Gamma offered the girl to have dinner with him in his own home, "…If you want that is… I feel bad for it…

"Really?! That's great, thank you so much!" the girl said, elated, "Oh, I'm Misaki, nice to meet you!"

"Gamma." he said with a smile.

**.:..::..:.**

The two started hanging out more often after that, talking about what they had done during the day and any other topic that they could come up with.

They were currently in the fields just near the town, sitting down beside each other peacefully.

"I think you should do your work seriously though, Gamma…" Misaki spoke up.

"I do! Just not the paperwork part…"

Misaki giggled, "By the way, what is your work, Gamma?"

"A Court Official! I specialize in witch hunting."

Misaki flinched at his words, but Gamma didn't seem to notice her, "Is that so… You… Hate them or something?"

"Yeah… They killed my parents years ago and I'll never forgive what they've done to other people as well…" Gamma said as he clenched his hands into fists.

"I see… Well, I need to go do something important, it's nice talking to you again, Gamma." Misaki said, standing up and flashed him a smile before walking away.

"Yeah…" Gamma said with his own smile and waved at her.

**.:..::..:.**

"Hey Gamma, we caught a new witch." Beta announced as she she came into Gamma and Alpha's office, dumping papers on Gamma's table.

"And? What do I have to do?"

"You're overseeing the trial, obviously. This witch came in recently and has been killing people without people to actually witness the murder. BUT! One was able to witness it and tell us!"

Gamma grabbed the papers and looked through them and read the description, "A girl who's wearing a hood and just kills people?"

"After the witness told us his testimony, rumours started going around and they started calling her the 'Reaper'." she added

Gamma continued reading the reports and sighed, "Fine, fine… I'll watch the trial. Who's going to present the witch to the king?"

"Me~" Beta spoke.

"Well then… Let's go." Gamma said as he stood up from his chair and went to see the king with Beta and present the witch.

**.:..::..:.**

Gamma stood at the king's left side, while the king's adviser stood at his right. Beta stood before them, ready to present their new witch and see if they should burn them then and now.

"So, Your Highness, I present to you the witch called "Reaper." Beta said, bowing as the court's door opened. Two knights entered and in between them was Gamma's friend, Misaki.

_'M—Misaki?!'_ Gamma's eyes widened at the sight of the girl, and his thoughts suddenly went all over the place.

Gamma was speechless and looked at the girl's golden-brown eyes to see if there were any lies coming from the girl or even if all this was an act.

But… Misaki merely looked down, as if in shame.

_'Misaki…'_

The trial went on and within an hour, the king declared her guilty and she will be burned on the stake the following day.

And with that, the trial was over and the girl was sent back to her prison cell.

**.:..::..:.**

"Misaki…"

Gamma had decided to visit her in her cell after the trial, "Gamma… Hey…"

"You're…"

"A witch? Yeah, I am…"

"Why… Why didn't you—"

"Because you'd hate me. You hate witches, don't you?"

"But, I don't hate you!"

Misaki was surprised by his outburst and gave him a sad smile, "You know Gamma… I actually grew fond of you. And when you told me that you hated witches, I guess I got guilty and actually accepted my fate by taking the witches' trial…"

"Misaki…"

Misaki lifted her hands and reached out from inside her cell to cradle Gamma's cheeks and make him look up to her, "C'mon, don't be sad… I'm a witch."

"But I…"

Misaki gave him another sad smile.

**.:..::..:.**

The following day came and the castle's front courtyard was prepared just for the trial of Misaki, for her to be burned alive.

Misaki was tied up to a wooden pole and beneath her feet were sticks. With the king's order, one of the knights burned the sticks below her feet and the fire began to grow by the second until it started burning the girl, earning screams of agony that everyone heard.

Gamma clenched his hands into fists, looking away, not wanting to watch the scene before him. He tried to stay away from the scene as far as possible and not listen to her screams.

Tears started forming from Gamma's eyes as he finally looked at the girl, who had noticed him finally look at her and for the final time, sent him a smile.

**.:..::..:.**

_"But I…"_

_Misaki gave him another sad smile._

_"I love you too, Gamma."_

* * *

**Yuu: ...I-It's not like I'm crying! O-Or anything!**

**:'((( (note to self: don't edit sad stories while having sad feels...)**

**Anyway, please review!**


	4. What!

**Lou: Heyyy, how's it going?**

**Anywho... The last chapter was angst, sorry about that, but witches' trial.**

**This is a futuristic!AU this time (didn't really specify it here but yeah)**

**Oh and don't worry, this ain't angst hehe**

**If you know Norn9, this is somewhat based from that... Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: We dont own InaIre**

**EXTRA: By the way, did way, did you hear of the possibility of a new InaIre series? My guess is it might probs have normal (normal and i mean normal) soccer then finds out about hissatsu techniques... or something lmao**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reunited (What?!)**

_"Mi…sa…ki…?"_

_"Yeah! That's your name! Oh, my name's Gamma."_

_"Gam…ma…"_

"Ugh…" A moan was heard and then came with a name, "Gamma!"

"What…?" the boy named Gamma, groaned as he turned around and tried to wake up properly.

"We'll be late if you don't get up…"

"For what?"

"We're going on a trip or what ever Beta calls it… Remember?"

"Trip…?" Gamma muttered, trying to remember what he was going to do that day, after a few minutes, Gamma's eyes shot open as he finally remembered what today was. It was the day he and his friends would finally go and explore and probably find…something. This was what they've been planning for two months or so.

"Get up, or Beta will get mad."

"I'm up, I'm up, Alpha." He groaned as he got up from his bed and headed to the shower.

**.:..::..:.**

"So… When exactly will we get there?" Gamma asked.

"Soon." Alpha replied to him, not looking up from his map.

"It's almost dark, want to camp here for the night?" Beta asked as she stopped walking to look at the sky.

Alpha and Gamma followed her actions and confirmed that it was already getting dark, "Sure… We've got a long way to go anyways…" Alpha replied.

"Seriously?!"

"No. I was joking."

"Then make it sound like a joke!"

**.:..::..:.**

Morning came and the trio headed out again and estimated that they would get to their destination.

"So… Where are we going again?" Gamma asked.

"Some place of our ancestors, or something like that…" Beta said.

"Ah… Wait, how did you get this information anyway?"

Beta smirked, "Secret~"

Gamma groaned and was about to ask her again before Alpha interrupted them, "What?!" Gamma asked, slightly pissed.

"We're here…" Alpha said, pointing down to an old laboratory building. The three looked around and confirmed that it is a building owned by their organization years ago.

"Well… That's El Dorado alright…" Gamma said, reading the sign, "You don't think there's radioactive energy in here, right?"

"According to the files Beta got, they never used radioactive chemicals…" Alpha replied.

"So the reason why they abandoned this place is because…?"

"Because this place is too isolated, by my guess…"

"Or they were forced to leave…" Beta chimed in, "Remember? There were a certain number of years when El Dorado was inactive. They were probably forced to leave this place then built the HQ where we are now after a few years of rehabilitation or something."

"Sounds legit…" Gamma said, "Anyway, let's head inside."

The three roamed around, checking numerous rooms and documents still lying inside. In the middle of investigating, the three split up, to cover more ground and so that they can find what ever they want to find without the interruption of the other.

Gamma looked around the third floor and entered a room, looking around the room; he noticed many tubes, either broken or no longer working. In the middle of the room, however, was an electronic chair of sorts and sitting on it was a girl with teal hair. When Gamma went closer to take closer look, he realized that it was an A.I.

"I wonder if it still works," he muttered as he looked around and found some paper on the table beside the chair. "Misaki's her name, huh?" he murmured as he read the contents of the report.

"Let's see here…" he spoke as he pushed the buttons that could turn the A.I. on.

After pressing the red button, the chair started to glow and the A.I. soon opened it's eyes. Gamma stood in place as he saw the A.I.'s golden eyes._ Beautiful_, he thought.

The A.I. looked around and took it's surroundings before landing it's eyes on Gamma. "A-Ah…! I'm Gamma. nice to meet you, Misaki…!" he said.

_"Gam…ma…"_

_"Right, right! Gamma! And your name is Misaki!"_

"...Gam...ma…" the A.I. uttered out.

It then had some form of realization struck it and it leapt out from it's chair and without hesitation, she hugged him tightly.

"E-Eh?!", the boy was confused as to how the A.I. knew his name.

"Gamma…!" Misaki spoke his name once again with a smile as it snuggled on the boy's shoulder.

Gamma slowly hugged Misaki back, forming a small smile on his face as he felt some kind of comfort from the A.I. hugging him.

"_Mi...sa…ki..."_

_Gamma twirled the A.I. around before hugging it._

_The A.I. slowly smiled at the warmth of the boy and closed it's eyes as she hugged him back._

* * *

**Yuu: ... [fingers guns at you] Hey.**

**Lately, I don't really have much to say in these author's notes. But, thanks to all those for reading this chapter. Do leave a review or more requests!**


End file.
